


Vampire Babylon Ficlet Collection 2019

by DoreyG



Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [3]
Category: Vampire Babylon - Chris Marie Green
Genre: Blood Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forbidden Love, Past Abuse, Quiet Sex, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Vampire Babylon ficlets I write in 2019 that are under 1000 words.
Relationships: Claudius/Dawn Madison
Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479362
Kudos: 1





	1. Sympathy (Dawn + Claudius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn feels an unexpected level of sympathy.

He seems braced for a blow all the time.

Granted, that may be because of the whole "tying to a chair and torturing" thing, but he seemed much the same even before they captured him. His entire body has been caught in a flinch since the moment she laid eyes on him, like he's always expecting something terrible right around the corner.

She knows a lot about his history thanks to Costin, of course, but now she's starting to wonder what it must've been like to actually live through all that. Just what it was like to live so many years with a partner who seemed to take casual pleasure in wounding you, perhaps not physically but still in a way that cut to the bone.

She's also starting to wonder just why she's feeling so much empathy, for a creature who should be nothing like her.


	2. Quiet Sex (Dawn/Claudius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to keep quiet.

Claudius thrusts up into her and she has to bite her tongue to avoid crying out. She grabs onto his shoulders, trying desperately to brace herself, and feels more than hears his low chuckle against her neck.

She still glares down at him. More for the principle of the thing than anything else. "Be _quiet_."

"You be quiet," he retorts in a whisper, smiling against her neck. She feels the brief scrape of fangs, right over her pulse point, and can't quite hold back a shudder. "I'm being perfectly restrained in this situation, you're the one who can't control herself."

"I am in control!" She hisses violently, and clenches her inner muscles around him just to win a full body shudder. There, that'll teach the fucker. "Don't try to act fucking superior, you want this just as much as I do."

"Yes," he says, surprisingly sincere. And then quickly hurries on, before she can do more than blink at him. "But it matters less to me, if I lose control and scream my pleasure to the heavens. It matters more to you, if you lose control and your whole family runs to find you in my tender embrace."

She glares at him. Aware that he's absolutely right, but disinclined to be happy about it.

"Maybe we should forget our squabbles, and agree to both be quiet," he says, leaning back to give her an amused smile. "And get on with it, before Costin returns?"

"Fine," she says, through gritted teeth, and starts to roll her hips once more.


	3. Blood Drinking (Claudius/Dawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudius muses on the enigma known as Dawn Madison.

He sinks his fangs into the vein in her thigh, the big one where just a little too much enthusiasm could lead to a swift and messy death, and she shudders above him.

Curious, any normal human would be screaming at this point even if they had previously given consent. They'd be shoving at his head, trying to wriggle away desperately, begging to God with all the usual desperation of prey before a predator. They wouldn't be arching into the sting of fangs eagerly, they wouldn't be moaning with such charming neediness, they wouldn't be so wet that he could _taste_ it even halfway down their thigh.

But, then, Dawn Madison hardly seems to be a normal human. She fights like a demon, like she's one of the unfortunate undead herself. She's not scared of him, not even when he shows himself as a monster. She gave into this strange attraction between them just as eagerly as him, even though she has far more - Costin, her friends, even her family - to lose.

Again, curious.

He doesn't smile to himself, it's hard to smile when your mouth is starting to fill with blood, but he does allow himself a moment of amusement. And then he closes his mouth properly around the wound on her thigh, and starts to suck.


End file.
